gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Like Snow
"Ash Like Snow" is the seventeenth single by the Japanese rock band, The Brilliant Green, released on February 6, 2008. This song serves as the second opening theme for the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (episodes 14-25). The first press contains a Gundam 00 sticker, which differs between limited edition and regular edition, along with Allelujah Haptism's character ID card. It has sold 50,868 copies in Japan according to the year end Oricon Chart of 2008. The single was released the same date as the birthday of Tomoko Kawase, who is the band's singer. Track list #Ash Like Snow #goodbye and good luck (Piano Arrange Version) #Ash Like Snow (Original instrumental) Video Video 00: Gundam Meisters Ver. 1 HDEdSS48vhY Video 00: Gundam Meisters Ver. 2 G9W9PHM3WZw Lyrics Japanese Rōmaji Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki Mitsumeta nageki no mado I never dreamed Kooritsuku There… I come for you Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni Maiagari kudaketa Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni Mamoritai mono wo Kowashite shimatteitan da Kokoro ni hishimeku haitoku no yami Kimi no koe ga masui no youni Tsumetaku kankaku wo ubatteku Mujun wo oikakete mo Owaranai Naze boku wa tatakau no? Tatoeba hikari ga kieusete Kono hoshi ga ochite mo Wasurenai yo Sono chiisana negai ga Aru beki basho eto michibiku There I come for you yeah Ash Like Snow Is falling down from your sky Ash Like Snow Let me hear… Why I have to fight? Kono omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni Maiagari kudaketa Yami wo hiraku eikou to hikikae ni Mamoru beki mono wo ushinatte kita (It’s falling from your sky) Munashisugiru (Baby I come for you) Kudakechitta kakera ni kizutsuku tabi Tozasareta boku no kokoro wa Tsuyoku naru koto wo erande Koko made kitan da English Translation The sky is dyed red by the ebony darkness, And the distant stardust swallowed up, In this transient moment as the snowing ashes fall. I watched it through the window of grief. I never dreamed I stand frozen. there… I come for you. My hopes were alone in the desolate night sky, They soared high until they were crushed. Each time the world changes shape, The things I want to protect, I end up breaking them. Oh, the sinful darkness tugging at my heartstrings, Your voice is like anaesthesia, Coldly, it robs me of my senses. No matter how we pursue our differences, It never ends. Why do I have to fight? Even if the light is extinguished, Even if this earth disintegrates, I won’t ever forget: That tiny wish, It will guide us to our ideal place. there I come for you yeah Ash Like Snow is falling down from your sky Ash Like Snow Let me hear… why I have to fight? My hopes were alone in the desolate night sky, They soared high until they were crushed. In exchange for glory that triumphs over darkness, I have given up many things I sought to protect. (It’s falling from your sky) This is too futile. (Baby I come for you) Every time the scattered broken pieces cut me, Deep down in my closed heart, I choose to grow stronger. And I came this far. Characters The characters in the second opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #Setsuna F. Seiei #Lockon Stratos #Allelujah Haptism #Tieria Erde #Marina Ismail #Louise Halevy #Saji Crossroad #Wang Liu Mei #Hong Long #Graham Aker #Soma Peries #Ali al-Saachez #Sumeragi Lee Noriega #Christina Sierra #Feldt Grace Mobile Units Mobile Units in the second opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #GN-001 Gundam Exia #SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom #SVMS-01 Union Flag #MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi #MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B #MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B #AEU-09Y812 Ali Al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom #GN-002 Gundam Dynames #GN-005 Gundam Virtue #GN-003 Gundam Kyrios #AEU-09 AEU Enact #MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type #GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins #GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei #GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Category:Music